Let's make a show!
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Len dan Kaito bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan lain selain bermain sepak bola jadi mereka membuat sebuah talk show bersama Miku dan Rin. Mari kita melihat kehebohan mereka semua!
1. Go to Fruits shop!

**Let's make a Show !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Made By : Junichi Mayu**

**Characters : **

**-Hatsune Miku**

**-Kagamine Rin**

**-Kagamine Len**

**-Kaito Shion**

**Special Guest :**

**-S..S..SUKONE TEIIIIIII !**

**-Gumi Megpoid**

**-Mayu**

**-Gumiya Megpoid**

**Note : -Fict ini berbentuk percakapan / drama**

** - tanda * berarti dalam hati**

**Happy reading ! **

* * *

Len : Yo , Kai ! Main bola yookk!

Kaito : Nggak ah..

Len : Loh kenapa?

Kaito : Bosen..soalnya gaada kerjaan lain selain main bola

Len : Bener juga ya..oh ya! Tanya Miku sama Rin yukk!

Kaito : SIIIPP !

* * *

**TING TONG ! TING TONG !**

Miku : Yaaa?

Kaito : Woy , Miku buka pintunya woy !

Miku : Bersik bakaaa ! Gua juga denger !

Len : Miku , ada Rin kagak?

Miku : Rin? Oh, tadi belanja dulu.. Tadi dia main kerumahku loh !

Len : Oh...

Rin : TADAAAAIIIMAAAAA !

Len : Woy, gak usah teriak-teriak juga kaaalliii !

Rin : Dih , kan aku gak tau..

Miku : Ngomong-ngomong kalian ngapain kesini?

Kaito : Kita gak ada kerjaan nih..kepingin bikin talk show gitu..

Rin : Sou kaa...tapi masa yang kita kunjungin nanti kita terus?

Len : Mungkin Tei , Mayu , Gumiya dan Gumi bisa..

Miku : Tapi kalau kita mau ngereporter gitu pakai apaan?

Rin : Kamera !

Miku : Lalu nanti hasilnya kita tampilkan dengan N*C !

Kaito : Huohohoh bagus tuh idenya !

Len : Boleh juga...

Rin : Kapan kita akan mulai?

Len : Besok..

Miku : Perlukah kita berdandan?

Len : Tidak usah !

Kaito : Kalian hanya pakai baju bebas tapi feminim gitu ! Gak usah pakai make up..

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Miku : Kita sudah siap !

Len : Oke aku akan membuat settingnya..

**Miku & Rin : Host acara**

**Len : Reporter**

**Kaito : Kameraman / Reporter juga boleh suka suka dia lah..**

Kaito : Untung aja bukan cuman sekedar kameraman..

Rin : Oke mulai acaranya !

* * *

**Rin and Miku and Len and Kaito Show (?)**

Rin : Yoroshiku nama saya K.A.G.A.M.I.N.E . R.I.N. saya adalah anak yang cantik nan imut sedunia!

Miku : Mimpi ! Hai , nama saya Miku Hatsune ! Atau bisa dipanggil Mikuu !

Rin : Miku , aku lapar nih..aku ingin makan jeruk..kira -kira mereka sedang ngapain ya?

Miku : Tepat sekali ! Mereka ada di toko buah-buahan ! Kita bisa lihat dari layar samping kalau mereka sedang melihat lihat buah-buahan..

Rin : Oke mari kita lihat kembaran saya , Len !

**Toko Buah**

Len : Perkenalkan nama saya Kagamine Len dan Kameraman kita Kaito Shion !

Kaito : Salam kenal..

Len : Loh ? Kaito ! Mana kameranya ?

Kaito : Noh ada di tumpukan buah jeruk..

Len : Terus gimana kita bisa kelihatan ?!

Kaito : Tenang ada diatasnya kok kameranya..

Len : O-Oke lupakan itu..ternyata di toko buah juga ada cemilan seperti cokelat, asinan dan lain - lain !

Kaito : Sambil melihat-lihat aku akan menjadi kameraman untuk sejenak..

Len : Uwwwoohh ! Ada figurin saya dan Rin kakkoi~ ! Mas, ini figurin harganya berapa?

Lui : Ini harganya 120 ribu..

Len : Kalau dua?

Lui :240 ribu..

Len : Saya beli dua !

Lui : Baiklah , dimasukkan ke kantong plastik ini dulu agar tidak hilang..

Len : Kalau figurin seperti Kaito, Meiko, Miku ada tidak?

Lui : Wah, figurin itu ya ? Sudah habis terjual..

Len : * Ternyata kami tidak populer TTATT *

Kaito : * Aku cukup populer ya walaupun suaraku begitu jelek.. *

Len : Okelah , ada buah-buahan apa saja disini?

Lui : Ada jeruk,pisang,buah naga,mangga,cherry,anggur,blueberry dan lain-lain pokoknya lengkap !

Len : Kalau es krim ada?

Lui : Ada, letaknya di pojok sebelah kiri..

Kaito : Huwwoohh ! Len ayo kita kesana!

Len : T-Tunggu dulu ! Kalau pisang harganya berapa?

Lui : 10.000 1 plastik

Len : Kalu jeruk?

Lui : sama seperti pisang...

Len : Nah ayo kita ke bagian es krim sebagai oleh-oleh untuk host kita..

Lui : Yang blueberry paling enak disini loh lalu dijual dengan harga 23.000

Len : Kaito, lu mau rasa apaan?

Kaito : Rasa anggur dan cookies and cream saja deh..

Len : Oke anggur dan cookies dan cream saja deh..

Lui : Sudah semua?

Len : Ya..totalnya jadi berapa?

Lui : Emm..ke kasir saja..

Len : Oh iya..

Kamera Mati...Kenapa?

Kaito : Bro, kameranya lowbatt nih..

Len : Yaelah belum di charge apa?

Kaito : Belum tadi cuman charge samapai 15% saja..

Len : BAKAAAAA !

* * *

Miku : Baiklah pemirsa..adegannya tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi karena kameranya lowbatt dan mati dalam sejenak...

Rin : Engg...aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi di toko buahnya...

Miku : Betul sekali..mungkin si kasir dan staff lainnya sedang menenangkan mereka...

Rin : Oke karena show kali ini gagal kita sudahkan sampai disini dulu dan kita akan bertemu lagi di lain hari..

Miku : Kata terakhir..

Miku & Rin : Jaa nee~

* * *

**Di sisi lain..**

Len : Kenapa lu cuman ngecharge sampai 15% saja sih?! Lu itu serba merpotkan!

Kaito : Kan juga gak keburu waktu! Lagian kamera ini cepat habis baterainya jadi jangan semuanya kau salahkan aku !

Lui : K-Kalian tolonglah berhenti..para pelanggan melihati kalian..

Len : Jangan alasan, Baka !

Kaito : Cuman kamera kayak gini aja dibesar-besarkan!

Lui : BERHENTTTIIII !

Len & Kaito : Heh? Sumimaseeennn !

* * *

Mayu : Gimana ceritanya? Untuk special guest nya ada di episode lain chapter pertama hanya introduksi saja..

Len : Mayu -san kaito ngerepotin orang mulu !

Kaito : Woy , jangan salahkan aku terus !

Mayu : I-Iya ngerti...

Miku & Rin : Tunggu kami di episode berikutnya!


	2. Let's play ice skating!

**Let's play ice skating!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Made by : Udah lah sama aja -_-**

**Mind to RnR ?**

* * *

Rin : Bertemu lagi dengan saya Kagamine Rin dan..

Miku : Hatsune Miku ! Rin..aku punya satu pertanyaan nih..

Rin : Apaan?

Miku : Nama show kita kayaknya gak kreatif amat..masa namanya Talk Show with Rin and Miku and Len and Kaito sih?

Rin : Bener juga ya..ya udah kita ganti saja ke Vocaloid talk show ! Gimana?

Miku : Bagus ! Sekarang kita akan mendisikusikan tentang ice skating!

Rin : Aku belum pernah ice skating nih..enak Len gak ngajak-ngajak aku..

Miku : Kaito juga..

Rin : Ehem..ya sudah tidak ada basa-basi lagi ya...oke, kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Len dan Kaito di Vocaloid Mall !

* * *

Len : Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya Len ! Dan kameraman kita

Kaito : KAITO SHION !

Len : TOKOH YANG PALING BAKA SEDUNIAAAA !

**BAK BUK BAK BUK**

Len : Haduhh Kaito...karate lu jago amat sih...lu diajarin siapa?

Kaito : Nenek moyang gua..

Len : Weitsss...nenek moyang lu kan udah meninggal dari dulu!

Kaito : Kan turun menurun dari Nenek Moyang , cicit , eyang , bapak , dan saya!

Len : Cicit lu jago juga ya karate..

Kaito : Hohoho~ iya dong!

Len : Baiklah pemirsah, mari kita masuk ke arena Ice skatingnya! Hehe maklum lah belum pernah main..

* * *

**Loket Ice Skating**

Len : Bu , saya gak tau ukuran kaki saya nih..gimana dong?

Gakupo : ANJRITTT ! GUA COWOK !

Len : Eh? Cowok ya? Maap lah bu..eh pak!

Kaito : *kalau dilihat-lihat emang ngarah ke perempuan sih..*

Len : Tapi kok pak..muka bapak kayak perempuan?

Gakupo : Saya gak tau ya! Kan saya SAMURAI PALING GANTENG !

Len : Idihh..saya paling ganteng kalii..

Kaito : Tapi kok pak samurai kayak gini jadi penjaga arena ice skating?

Gakupo : Bosen saya jadi samurai...

Len : Udah yuk kai..kita masuk saja! Saya malas ngurusin bapak keras kepala ini..

Gakupo : ( pundung di pojokan )

* * *

Kaito : *besar amat arena nya..*

Len : Baiklah pemirsa! Saya dan Kaito sudah ada di dalam arena ice skating..wwoohh lihat pemirsa ! Ada laki-laki keturunan perempuan (?) Sedang melakukan lompatan prisma ! (?) Mari kita tanyakan namanya!

Kaito : L-Len susah banget mainnya~

Len : Namanya siapa?

Gumiya : Gumiya Megpoid

Kaito : Tunggu..Megpoid? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya deh..

Gumiya : Oh itu nama keluarga yang terkenal dan aku dilahirkan di keluarga Megpoid..

Len : Ohh..Gumiya ! Bagaimana cara melakukan lompatan prisma tadi?

Gumiya : Lompatan prisma? Apa itu prisma?

Len : Lompatan seperti tadi!

Gumiya : Gampang saja..di keluargaku semua bisa bermain ice skating...

Len : Bagaimana menurutmu Kaito?

_Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kaito..._

Len : Woy Kai! Lu kemana?

Kaito : G-Gua disini~

Len : KAITO! MUKA LU KENAPA MEMAR MEMAR SEMUA ?!

Kaito : Gua kedorong terus mental entah kemana terus balik lagi kayak dilempar-lempar gitu..ahh..gua puyenggg~

Len : Okelah, sampai disini dulu jaa~

* * *

Miku : Ohohoh..itulah cuplikan dari Len dam Kaito walaupun akhir-akhirnya hancur..

Rin : Ih..enak bener sih masa gua cuman main ice skating di kamar mandi coba?

Miku : Lalu?

Rin : Len ngomel-ngomel gajelas..

Miku : Lalu dia berkata bagaimana?

Rin : Gini..." Rin cepetan napa! Gua udah kebelet pipis nih! Jangan-jangan lu main ice skating lagi ya?!"

Miku : Rin..kau terlalu jahat..

Rin : Baiklah sampai disini dulu ya! Jaa~

* * *

Mayu : Huohoho~ gimana? Lucu atau garing? Mayu belum terbiasa bikin fiction humor kayak gitu sih...

Miku : Saatnya Mayu-san membalas review!

**Kurotori Rei :**

**Oke Rei-chan! Nanti Mayu tambahin Yukari dan IA saja ya? Kaito kan memang baka kalau udah baka tetap saja baka hehe.. :D**

**Uzume Chiyori :**

**Hontoni? Arigatooo X3 wah Mayu belum tau tuh mereka bakal keluar sifat yandere nya gak yaa? Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya yaa.. :3**

Kaito : Arigato sudah me-review! Mari kita tutup sampai sini dulu..

Rin & Len : Tunggu kita di chapter berikutnya ! :3


	3. Let's go to the Haunted House!

**Go to the Haunted House!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Made By : SAMA AJAAAA !**

**SPECIAL GUEST ON THIS CHAPTER :**

**-MAYU ( V3 ) **

Miku : Huaa ketemu lagi dengan saya! Udah tau kan nama saya siapa? Yak, jadi tidak usah dijelaskan lagi..Hari ini kayaknya Rin ijin deh gak tau ada apa sama dia..

Rin : Aku datang~

Miku : Lu kenapa? Kayak abis dikejar setan aja..

Rin : Gua dikejar anjing sepanjang perjalanan. Gua berhenti jalan tapi dia tetep ngamuk..

Miku : Kali ini episodenya tentang "RUMAH BERHANTU!"

Rin : Untung saja pemirsa saya menjadi host di acara ini kalau saya jadi reporter saya sudah pingsan bahkan meninggal..

Miku : Sama..Oke, disini ada ksatria tangguh kita Kagamine Len dan kameraman kita Kaito Shion! Ditemani ole Mayu-chan pemilik rumah berhantu ini..

Rin : Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah wahana saja..

Miku : Oke, Len!

* * *

Len : Saya Len! Nah disini adalah wahana rumah hantu..saya gemataran nih pemirsa..disini kita juga didampingi oleh pemilik wahana ini namanya Mayu-chan..Kenapa dipanggilnya Mayu saja? Sebenarnya dia seangkatan dengan kami pemirsa..lalu kenapa dia mempunyai banyak uang? Sebenarnya ini dimiliki oleh orangtuanya tapi orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri jadi untuk sementara wahana ini diserahkan kepadanya..

Kaito : Len..gua boleh nunggu diluar saja tidak?

Len: Gak boleh! Oke Mayu-chan bisa jelaskan apa saja yang akan didalamnya nanti?

Mayu : Banyak hantu khas jepang gitu..

Len : Kapan wahana ini didirikan?

Mayu : 2 tahun yang lalu..

Len : Berapa banyak uang yang harus orangtua anda habiskan?

Mayu : Maaf saya tidak ada urusannya dengan ini..

Len : Lalu mengapa anda membawa kapak dan boneka?

Mayu : Kalau boneka ini diberikan oleh nenek saya yang meninggal 1 tahun lalu dan kapak ini untuk memotong..

Len : M-Memotong apa?

Kaito : Leeenn! Gua jadi takut nihhh!

Mayu : Untuk memotong bahan-bahan yang penting seperti kayu, besi dan lain-lain..

Len : Untuk apa kau memotong itu?

Mayu : Paman saya pembuat bahan bangunan...

Kaito : *kenapa haru ponakannya juga yang disuruh kerja omm?*

Len : E-Etto..baiklah pemirsa mari kita masuk kedalamnya saya penasaran ada apa saja nanti didalamnya..

* * *

**15 menit kemudian..**

Len : Akhirnya keluar juga..saya menyesal telah masuk kedalam wahananya..

Kaito : *trauma di tempat*

Len : Sebenarnya seberapa luas sih wahananya?

Mayu : Bisa dilihat dari peta ini..

Len : Woaaahh luas nya! Disini banyak belokannya pemirsa terus disini terdapat perosotan pemirsa!

Kaito : Mayu-chan bisakah aku bertanya satu hal?

Mayu : Silahkan tanya apa saja..

Kaito : Sebenarnya perosotan ini untuk apa sih?

Mayu : Hanya untuk merilekskan badan kan capai kalau berjalan terus..

Len : Selain itu ada wahana lain yang dimiliki orangtua Mayu-chan tidak?

Mayu : Ada..yang paling populer adalah cafe hantu..

Len : Wah..semuanya serba gothic ya..

Mayu : Keluargaku memang identik dengan wahana seperti itu..

Len : Okelah kembali lagi ke Rin dan Miku!

* * *

Rin : Huwwoo! Ternyata keluarga Mayu-chan identik dengan nuansa yang gothic ditambah menyeramkan ya!

Miku : Iya ya! Aku ingin coba memasuki cafenya Mayu-chan deh!

Rin : Hati-hati nanti kebawa mimpi loh..

Miku : Tapi, aku juga ingin dengar pengalaman dari Len deh!

Rin : Oke selesai sudah episode kali ini kami ucapkan..SAYONARAA!

* * *

Mayu : Chap.3 updated! Berikutnya Tei..ada yang ingin merekomendasikan apa topik yang akan dibicarakanoleh Vocaloid ? Dan..di chap berikutnya kemungkinan Gumi akan menjadi narasumbernya..lalu di chap berikutnya lagi ada yang ingin menambahkan tokohnya? Oke deh mind to RnR?


	4. Visiting Sukone Tei house !

**Visiting Sukone Tei house**

**.**

**.**

Special Guest :

-Sukone Tei

Warning : Banyak..

**Review :**

**Kurotori Rei :**

**Oke deh ! Hahahah..Kaito dan Gakupo kan selalu bernasib buruk ya gak ? X3**

* * *

Miku : Bertemu lagi dengan saya Miku !

Rin : Rin...

Miku : Perasaan kayaknya lu lemes banget deh..

Rin : Gua demam boleh gak gua absen?

Miku : GAKKK BOLEEEEHHH !

Rin : Ya udah lah...hari ini episodenya mengunjungi rumah Tei Sukone yang katanya dia super duper yandere...

Miku : Tapi Len dan Kaito nekat banget ke tuh rumah...

Rin : Oke lah...mari kita ke Len...

* * *

Len : Tuh anak lagi demam ye?

Kaito : WOYY UDAH MULAI GEBLEK !

Len : IYEEE SABAR DIKIT NAPEEE !

Kaito : *gua kalah telak sama adek kelas gua..*

Len : Oke..uhuk...ini dia..uhuk...rumah...uhuk...Sukone Tei...uhuk...aduh pemirsa saya kena flu bajingan nih ketularan sama temen saya Yohioloid..

Kaito : Ehem, pemirsa kalau Len sedang sakit saya akan menggantikannya!

Len : Idih , kata siapa! Uhuk...

Kaito : Kata gua !

Len : Ya udah deh sono gua jadi kameraman nanti kalau gua pingsan gimane?

Kaito : DL

Len : Apaan tuh?

Kaito : DERITA LU !

Len : *pundung sambil jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Kaito : Oke pemirsa abaikan saja yang tadi...sekarang mari kita masuk ke rumah- woohh..seram banget pemirsah! Saya takut nih..banyak pohon besar disini dan rumahnya kelihatan sudahhhhh sangattttt TUA ! Gapapalah masuk saja yuk!

Len : Uhuk!

**TING TONG...**

Kaito : Pemirsa..tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari nona Tei..mari kita coba sekali lagi..

**TING TONG**

Kaito : Mungkin kita masuk saja ya?

Len : Coba aja lah..uhuk..

Kaito : Berisik lu kalau masih ngomong gua colok mata lo!

Len : Serem...

Kaito : Tidak ada nona Tei disini jadi mari kita cek ke kamarnya..

Len : S-Seram sekali...

**Kamar Tei**

Kaito : Ada suara orang mandi di kamar mandi apakah itu nona Tei ? Tidak tidak nona Tei ada disitu ! Apakah hantu ? Mimpi ! Tanpa basa-basi saya membawa senjata cadangan...

Len : Apaan tuh?

Kaito : SEMPROTAN ANTI NYAMUK DIPRODUKSI OLEH CRYPTON DAN YAMAHA FAMILY !

Len : Edan lu cuman ngarang kan namanya ? Liat baik-baik napa nama merek nya itu ba*g*n..

Kaito : Iye gua ngarang napa masbuloh?

Len : Iya..uhuk...

Kaito : Oke pemirsa mari kita buka pintunya!

**CKLEK**

Tei : Woy cowok hentai ! Gua lagi mandi kalau mau nunggu tunggu noh di ruang tamu ! *nendang Kaito & Len*

**CKLEK**

Kaito : Pantat gua sakit nih..

Len : SEMBRONO AMAT SIH LU GUA JUGA JADI KENA KAN !

Kaito : Blablabla..mari kita lihat ruangan yang ada di rumah ini..eh? Apa ini? Dilarang masuk ?

Len : Gua takut...

Kaito : Elah si nona Tei ngada-ngada nih ! Mari kita buka !

**CKLEK**

Len : A-Apa ini?

Kaito : Kostum hantu ? Eh bukan ! KOSTUM COSPLAY ?!

Tei : Ngapain kalian buka-buka ruangan itu ?

**BLAM**

Kaito : Eh nggak kok !

Tei : Terus?

Len : Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja kok..

Kaito : Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada baju cosplay pffttt!

Tei : Cosplay ?

Kaito : B-Bukan apa-apa kok..

Tei : Itu cosplay punya saudara saya dia juga nulis 'dilarang masuk' karena malu kalau dia itu cosplayer..

Kaito : Nah terus?

Tei : Ah saya mau pergi dulu ya ! Sana kalian keluar ! *ngusir Kaito dan Len*

* * *

Kaito : Ya elah...baru aja tanya 1 pertanyaan langsung diusir...

Len : Katanya kan dia mau pergi..uhuk...

Kaito : Untuk dia belum ngeluarin aura yanderenya selamat dah...

Len : Ah tiba-tiba gua merinding..uhuk..

Kaito : Iya gua juga...

Tei : JANGAN BILANG SAYA YANDERE ATAU TIDAK SAYA AKAN BUNUH KALIAN DENGAN PISAU ANDALAN SAYA !

Len : Menyeramkan...

Kaito : Haha..baiklah kembali ke Miku dan Rin !

* * *

Rin : Kata-Kata tadi membuatku takut...

Miku : Betul ! Saya juga sempat kaget dengan kata-katanya...

Rin : Baiklah sampai disini dulu pemirsa..

Miku : Jaa !

* * *

Mayu : Hoho..chap.3 updated ! Aura Tei tadi sempat keluar ya? Di ceritanya dia itu sangat sensitif saat dia di bilang 'yandere'..oke next Gumi ada yang mau memberi saran tema apa yang akan dibicaraka oleh 'mereka' ? Oke last mind to RnR ?


	5. The five stars restaurant

**The five stars RESTAURANT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest :**

**-Gumi Megpoid**

**Review :**

**Kurotori Rei :**

**Hahaha..hontoni? Memang disini Mayu membuat mereka hentai X3 iya ya minum**

**Obat dulu sana Len...**

**Warning : Masih sama...**

* * *

Miku : NGUAHAHAH ! Saya kembali lagi ! Sudah berapa episode yang kita punya ?

Rin : 4 episode !

Miku : Nah hari ini Len dan Kaito akan mengunjungi restoran bintang lima milik...

**JENG JENG JENG !**

Rin : Yah udah ketauan lah..wong si Mayu udah nulis -_-

Mayu V3 : *dateng* siapa yang manggil aku yandere? *lempar kapak ke arah Rin*

**WUSSSSS !** **CRAK !**

Rin : Huaaahh hampir saja ! Untung aku jago ngehindar kalau nggak bisa mati -_-

Mayu V3 : Yah..meleset...

Miku : Berani-beraninya kau ingin membunuh temanku ! *lempar negi super duper jumbo ke arah Mayu*

Mayu V3 : *pingsan*

Miku : Mission completed ! Oke kita ke arah Len !

* * *

Len : Ohahaha mereka lagi melawan Mayu yang katanya yandere juga selain Tei loh..

Kaito : *sweatdropped*

Len : Oh ini dia ! Restoran bintang lima milik teman saya ! GUMI MEGPOID ! Mari kita masuk kedalam pemirsah...

**Restoran Megpoid**

Gumi : Eh ? Len dan Kaito ?! Ngapain kalian disini?

Kaito : Tentunya mau makan dong !

Len : Oh ya Gumi kata banyak orang makanan disini enak-enak ya ? Benarkah begitu?

Gumi : Ya ! Makannya restoran kita diberi bintang lima oleh para pengunjung disini !

Kaito : Oke dah ! Bisa minta menunya?

Gumi : Yakin bisa bayar? Disni mahal sekali loh...

Len : Bisa kok ! Tenang saja !

Gumi : Haahh..baiklah..ini menunya

Len : Aku mau ini !

Kaito : Sama !

Gumi : Tunggu sebentar ya..

* * *

**10 menit kemudian**

Len : Huaaahh saya kenyang pemirsah !

Kaito : Gumi-chan ! Harganya berapa?

Gumi : I-Ini..

Len & Kaito : WHUAAAATTTT ?! *mata melotot ke arah struk*

Ada yang mau tau harganya berapa ? Nanti juga tau :p

Len : Gila ! Seriusan nih Gumi ?! Masa...

Kaito : HARGANYA 1 MILYAR ?!

Gumi : Makannya aku bilang kalian bakal nyesel kalau makan disini..

Len : *nawar* Bisa gak sih kalau diturunin harganya?

Gumi : Kata ayahku nggak bisa..

Kaito : Gak ada apa-apa lagi selain...

Len : KABUUURRR !

Gumi : Hoi ! Bayar dulu woy !

* * *

Rin : Itulah kalau ngasal masuk ke restoran bintang lima..

Miku : Nanti malah kita yang kena denda lagi!

Rin : Mari kita tutup episode ini kali ini!

Miku : Sayonara bye bye ! (?) *keularan virus ending Yu Yu Hakusho*

* * *

Mayu : Nguaahahahah ! Bagaimana tadi ?! Lucu atau garing ? Next Yukari ada yang ingin memberi rekomendasi ?

oh ya satu lagi ! Kalau ada yang nanya 'emang apa sih makanan yang dipesan sama Len dan Kaito ?' Mayu bakal jawab 'gak tau tuh..kan Mayu belum pernah ke restoran yang luxury banget..' last word mind to RnR?


	6. Rabbit Farm !

**Rabbit Farm !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest : **

**Yuzuki Yukari**

**Warning : Ehem ! ._.v**

**Note : Sebelumnya arigato untuk Kurotori Rei yang sudah memberi ide untuk Mayu ! Kalau gak ada yang kasih ide ya gak bisa dilanjutin..ya gak? :3 Dan maaf kalau Mayu jarang banget U.P. D.A.T.E dikarenakan peer setinggi gunung dan tes setinggi DUNIA ! (?) Membuat Mayu harus belajar terus menerus. Tapi sekarang Mayu FREE ! Karena libur sehari jadi bisa bikin fanfiction seharian yeee ! Tapi tetep aja masih ada peer =_=**

* * *

Miku : Besok Mei ! Welcome May and sayonara February !

Rin : Hari ini berbeda..kita akan membahas tentang PETERNAKAN KELINCI !

Miku : Hari jumat minggu depan berenang yeeyy !

Rin : WOY UDAH MULAI BAKA !

Miku : Oh ya maaf...

Rin : Baiklah mari kita ke Len

* * *

Len : Ehem , hari ini kita sudah sampai di peternakan Yukari-san kakak kelas kita dan sebaya dengan Kai..

Kaito : Nah pemirsa saya ingin memberi penjelasan kan seharusnya nyampe kemarin kenapa malah hari ini ?

Len : Ada yang bisa tebak ?

Kaito : Oke gak ada ! Huu payah ! *Kaito ditabok Mayu 10.000x*

**FLASHBACK**

Kaito : Masih lama gak sih ?

Oliver : Masih..

Len : Gua ngantuk..

Kaito : Gua pengen B*B

Oliver : Sabarlah nanti juga ada Vocaloid SPBU (?)

Kaito : Ya ya..

**10 jam kemudian...**

Kaito : Aduuhhh gua udah pengen B*B masih lama gak sih ?

Oliver : Masih..

Kaito : Lama bener !

Oliver : Wong mobilnya mogok ! Udah sono keluar dulu biar bisa B*B dengan senang hati (?)

Kaito : Oke !

**DUTTT...PREEETTTT...PLUK (?) **

**FLASHBACK END**

Kaito : Len ! Kagak usah dijelasin secara detail lagi ! Terus gak usah pakai voice maker ! Udah gua nervous !

Len : Nervous ? Tuh sono pinjem ke Switch ada di Sekolah Kaimei *lah*

Kaito : Bukan itu maksudku !

**KRIEETT**

Yukari : Kaito ? Ngapain disini?

Kaito : Cuman mau wawancara saja..

Len : Oh ya , watashi wa Len Kagamine desu !

Yukari : Oh Len ya ? Aku tahu kok ! Kamu kan yang selalu diancem sama kembaranmu itu loh suruh crosdressing pakai kostum nekomimi..ya kan ?

Len : *pundung* Oke , mengapa anda membuka peternakan ini ?

Yukari : Ya karena kepingin aja..

Len : Ini semua Yukari buat ?

Yukari : Iya..

Kaito : Gileee kok bisa uang lu sampe banyak banget ? *shock setengah mati hampir mau pingsan*

Yukari : Kan aku kerja jadi maid orang kaya..oh ya , ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?

Len : Ada ! Berapa harga untuk membangun ini semua?

Yukari : 8 juta..

Len : Oh begitu..baiklah kami tutup wawancara kali ini..

Kaito : Yak, kembalinke Miku dan Rin..

* * *

Rin : Aku jadi kepingin jadi maid deh..

Miku : Rin , lu mikirin apa sih ?

Rin : Jadi maid..

Miku : Mana mungkin bisa jadi maid ! Orang lu gak punya keahlian apa-apa selain kawaiinya yang udah gak ketolongan...

Rin : *nangis di pojokan*

Miku : Oke sampai disini dulu mata nee~ !

* * *

Mayu : Huahahah Mayu kembali menyerang negara ap- loh ? Abaikan saja yang tadi gimana ceritanya ? Fun or Normal ? Babality ! Eh ? UAAPAAH ! MAYU JADI KETULARAN SAMA TEMEN COWOK MAYU UAAGGHH ! Okelah next IA ada yang mau rekomendasi ? ^^ Oke , waktunya untuk me-review !

**Kurotori Rei **

**Nyahahah~ mereka kan memang begitu :3**

**Biasalah kalau Miku udah ngamuk bisa jadi kuat seketika ! (?)**

**AnimaGirl**

**Iya, ini sudah lanjut.. :3**

**Ikutin cerita Mayu terus ya ! ;)**

**Mahou-chan**

**Gumi udah ada di chapter lain tapi masih ada IA kok.. :)**

**Otaku ya ? Kayaknya susah soalnya Mayu jarang ngikutin beritanya..**

**Gimana kalau rekomendasi lain ?**

Mayu : Oh ya , untuk **Dare or Ask Question? **Mayu tambahin Aoki Lapis sama Juon Kiku ya apa ada yang lain ? Mayu tunggu secepatnya ya :)


	7. Come on ! Let's Sing !

**Come on ! Let's sing !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest :**

**IA / IA ARIA ON THE PLANETES**

**Warning : krik...krik...krik...**

* * *

Miku : Welcome May sayonara February !

Rin : Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang klub vokal yang dimiliki oleh IA ! Teman saya !

Miku : Oh ya, katanya IA itu suaranya dewasa banget ya?

Rin : Iya..

Miku : Oh ya Rin ! Kamu suka lagu apa dari IA ?

Rin : Hmm..children record?

Miku : Hontoni ? Sama dong !

Rin : Oke , mari kita lihat keberadaan Len

* * *

Kaito : Aissuu~

Len : Udah mulai ! Ayo cepet rekam !

Kaito : Ya ya..

Len : Ehem..tes tes 123..yoroshiku ! Akhirnya kita menemukan klub vokal ya gak Kai?

Kaito : Ya !

Len : Mari lihat ini bangunan klub vokalnya keren banget gak sih ? ( Readers : GAK KELIATAN ! )

Kaito : Kalau gak keliatan dibayangin aja sih ... -_-

Len : Oke mari kita masuk kedalamnya !

**TOK TOK TOK !**

IA : Iya , siapa ya ?

Len : Yoroshiku , nama saya Kagamine Len dan dia Kaito Shion !

IA : Emm..baiklah silahkan masuk..

**Didalam ruangan klub vokal IA**

Len : *cengo*

Kaito : *cengo juga*

Len : Ehem ! Ruangan ini bagus dan mewah sekali pemirsah ! Saya saja sampai bengong melihatnya !

Kaito : *masih cengo*

IA : Apa ada masalah dengan pemuda biru ini ? *nunjuk nunjuk Kaito*

Kaito : BIM SALABIM ! ADA APA ?! ADA APA ?!

Len & IA : *Sweatdropped*

IA : Oh ya, ada apa kalian kesini?

Len : Kami ingin mewawancarai IA-san !

IA : Baiklah tanyakan apa saja kepadaku..

Len : Kapan IA-san mendirikan klub ini?

IA : Setengah tahun yang lalu..

Len : Apa tujuan anda untuk membentuk klub ini?

IA : Ya karena saya sangat terobsesi dengan anime 'sket dance' saya jadi kepikiran untuk membentuk klub ini..

Len : Nah kalau 'sket dance' kan untuk memecahkan misteri lalu kalau klub ini untuk apa?

IA : *kesel* KALAU SAYA BILANG UNTUK MENYANYI YA UNTUK MENYANYI PAHAM KAMU ?!

Len : P-Paham...

Kaito : *pingsan seketika ketika mendengar suara IA yang menggelegar dunia (?)*

Len : Baiklah saya permisi dulu...

* * *

Miku : Hohoh itulah cuplikan tadi !

Rin : Dasar Len **baka !**

Miku : Oke , kira-kira besok siapa yang akan menjadi special guestnya ya?

Rin : Ju- *langsung disumpel negi*

Miku : Okay sampai disini dulu sayonara !

* * *

Mayu : Chapter..err...chapter...entahlah ! Bagaimana fict tadi ? Apakah menghibur hati ? Oke saatnya balas review ! Oh ya , untuk chapter selanjutnya Juon Kiku ! Ada yang ingin memberi rekomendasi ? :3

**Kaiko Shion**

**Kalau Kaito sudah baka ya tetep baka ! :3 **

**Iya , nanti kalau Kaito pulang Kaiko timpuk dia pakai wajan biar pingsan**

**Mayu akan menikmati masa-masa Kaito ditimpuk wajan oleh Kaiko XD**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Bukan cuman Yukari loh..tapi Mayu V3 juga :3**

**Betul ! Len memang terkenal dengan crosdressnya !**

**Rin mau jadi maid karena terpengaruh sama Yukari X3**


	8. Human Body Collector

**Human Body Collector**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest :**

**Juon Kiku**

**Warning : Salah paham, typo , gaje dll**

**Review :**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Iya dong kawaii pasti ada sisi galaknya kan ? :3**

* * *

Miku : Miku Hatsune !

Rin : Rin Hatsune ! Eh, Rin Kagamine !

Miku : Oke, ehem hari ini kita akan membahas tentang sesuatu yang gothic lagi !

Rin : Mau tahu ? Kepo ah ! Hehe bercanda oke mari kita lihat Len

* * *

Len : Haiya ! Len Kagamine desu ! Bertemu lagi yak ihh saya kangen deh !

Kaito : Norak amat sih lu

Len : Ih suka-suka gue dong !

Kaito : Nevermind...

Len : Oke kita akan membahas tentang-

Kiku : *dateng* organ manusia..

Len : HUWAA ! HIAATT ! *pose bertarung*

Kiku : Nape lu ? Mau ngajak tarung

Len : E-Enggak kok ! Kita kesini hanya untuk mewawancarai anda..

Kiku : Oh..silahkan masuk..

Len : A-Apa ini?

Kiku : Kerangka manusia..

Len : Anda membunuhnya ?

Kiku : Hah? Apa ? Saya tidak dengar..

Len : Lupakan yang tadi..

Kiku : Nah kalau ini otak manusia..

Len : Seram tapi kenyal jadi inget yu**

Kiku : Hah? Lu suka yu** ? Saya malah gak suka loh..

Len : Nah kalau ini apa ?

Kiku : Ini ? Oh ini organ tubuh manusia..udah tau kan apa aja? Yak, jadi tidak usah dijelaskan lagi..

Len & Kaito : *bilang aja gak mau jelasin!*

Kiku : Ini yang terakhir..bola mata manusia...

Len : ANDA MEMBUNUHNYA KAN ?!

Kiku : Apa ? Membunuh ?

Len : ANDA MEMBUNUHNYA KAN ?! OH KAMISAMA TOLONGLAH LEN ! TOLONGLAH MEREKA UNTUK TOBAT AGAR MANUSIA TIDAK MUSNAH !

Kiku : Ini dibuat dari karet tahu !

Len : TERUS KENAPA SEMUA TENTANG MANUSIA ?!

Kiku : CTAK ! KALAU SAYA BILANG INI MUSEUM ORGAN MANUSIA YA SEMUA TENTANG MANUSIA LAH EMANG APA ?! DINOSAURUS ?! UDAH SANA KELUAR UDAH MAU TUTUP NIH !

Len : Aduh pemirsa ! Kami ditendang oleh Kiku. Saya bingung dia emosional amat..

Kaito : Oke kembali ke Miku dan Rin !

Len : Heh ? W-Woy ! T-Tunggu !

* * *

Miku : Di usir untuk kedua kalinya..

Rin : Kasihan..oke besok tentang toko roti loh ! Kalian suka roti apa ? Saya ? Roti Jeruk !

Miku : EMANG ADA ?!

Rin : Bisa aja ada..

Miku : Oke kata terakhir..

Miku & Rin : JAA NEE !~

* * *

Mayu : Fiuhh update juga ! Ini chap berapa ? Mayu juga gak tahu X3 oke besok Teto ya ? Setuju gak ? Bilang aja setuju ! X3 oke, mind to RnR ?


	9. Yeay ! Bakery !

**Yeay ! Bakery !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest :**

**Kasane Teto**

**Review :**

**Kurotori Rei **

**Emang..Len mah salah paham mulu.. ._.v**

**Roti Mocca ! Yeay ! Rei suka roti mocca ya ?**

**Kaiko Shion (chap 7)**

**Iya ! Kan suaranya IA menggelegar dunia huahahah! *ketawa kemenangan* (?) **

**Kiziro Kurokage**

**Em..lucu ya? Lucu ya ? Oke arigatoo X3**

**Okee tapi Mayu gak tau itemnya Yuuma TTATT**

* * *

Miku : Roti Negi ! Roti Negi !

Rin : Roti orenji ! Roti orenji !

Mayu : *dateng* WOY CEPETAN UDAH MULAI NIH !

Miku : Sabar mbah orang sabar disayang tuhan

Mayu : SAYA BUKAN MBAH MU MIMPI LU !

Rin : Sabar mak..

Mayu : ELAH ! UDAH SAYA CAPEK SAYA OUT DULU ! JAA !

Miku : Dasar si mbah..oke hari ini kita akan mendisikusikan tentang-

Rin : TOKO ROTI !

Miku : BINGO ! Saya harap ada roti negi ya pemirsah~

Rin : Mana ada ? -_-

Miku : Oke kita lihat keadaan Len !

* * *

Len : Nah kali ini saya sedang dengan Kasane Teto pemilik toro (toko roti) ini..em..boleh saya tanyakan beberapa pertanyaan?

Teto : Em..silahkan tanya apa saja ! *makan roti perancis*

Len : HEY ! UDAHAN DONG MAKAN ROTINYA ! MAU DI WAWANCARAI MALAH MAKAN !

Teto : Lah, terserah dong~ saya juga pemilik toro ini..

Len : Ya sudahlah..roti apa yang paling laris disini?

Teto : Em..banyak sih..tapi roti perancis yang paling laris !

Len & Kaito : *bilang aja dimakanin mulu!*

Teto : Tapi roti mocca dan keju disini juga laris kok~

Kaito : Kukira hanya roti perancis saja..

Len : Nama toko roti ini apa sih?

Teto : Dè aux sorcièrè

Kaito : Apaan tuh !

Teto : Saya juga tak tahu..

Len : Emm..biasanya toro ini ramai terus gak sih?

Teto : Bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja..

Len : Etto..mau nanya apa lagi ya pemirsah? Aha ! Memangnya keluarga Kasane identik dengan roti-rotian ya ?

Teto : Iya..

Len : Disini ada Roti orenji gak ?

Teto : Gak ada..roti orenji mah langka banget disini..

Len : Kalu roti negi ?

Teto : Negi ? Bau itu mah ! Jadi gak dijual disini !

Len : Kenapa ?

Teto : Nanti kalau jualan roti itu bisa-bisa sepi lagi ! KAMISAMA LONTONG EH TOLONGLAH TETO ! BERITAHUKAN SIAPA YANG SUKA MAKAN NEGI !

Mayu : *dateng* Si Miku...

Teto : Ok arigato sensei ! SAYA TAHU YANG SUKA MAKAN NEGI PASTI SI ODOL EH IDOL POP STAR ITU KAN SI...siapa ya? AHA ! HATSUNE MIKU KAN ?! KAN ?!

Len : Orang lu aja dikasih tau sama si BAKAUTHOR !

Teto : Ih biarin !

Kaito : *ini tujuannya ngewawancarai atau debat negi sih?*

Teto : Udah ah ! Mau beli roti apaan ?!

Len :Mocca, Chizū dan french bread aja !

Teto : Oke totalnya 1 juta yen..

Len : WUAAATTT ?! 1 JUTA YEN ?! KAGAK ! KAGAK ! BATAL GUA BELINYA ! PERGI YUK KAI !

Kaito : OKEHHH !

Teto : Ya iyalah mahal wong belinya 1 langsung 10.. -_- dasar baka !

* * *

Miku : HUWAAA ! GAK ADA ROTI NEGI ! MANA NEGI DIBILANG BAU LAGI ! NEGI KAN KYUT-KYUT GITU ! TTATT

Rin : Emm..mungkin sampai disini dulu besok kita akan mendisikusikan tentang- apa ya! Tau ah ! Pokoknya tunggu besok ! Jaa nee !~

* * *

Mayu : Yeaayy! Chap.9 updated ! Mayu kabulin deh permintaan Kiziro-san besok Oliver ya ? Oke ! Terakhir mind to RnR ? Oh ya toro itu Toko Roti ! X3

**Note : Yang punya instagram follow Mayu ya junichi_mayu . Kalau kalian punya bilang aja di review username kalian. Pasti bakal Mayu follow kok ! Oh ya, ada yang mau PM-an bareng ? Mayu masih kepingin mengenal lebib banyak author nih selain Fuyukaze Mahou ! Boys or Girls that's ok ! ;)**


	10. Pet Shoppū

** Pet Shoppū !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Guest :**

**Oliper eh..Oliver ! (Kiziro Kurokage -Request chara)**

* * *

Miku : Disini Miku!

Rin : Dan disini Rin !

Miku : Oke, hari ini kita akan membicarakan tentang Binatang !

Rin : Oh ya Mik, lu suka binatang apa?

Miku : Kucing eh apa ya ? Tau lah..

Rin : Kalau aku anak anjing !

Miku : Okelah, basa basi selesai! Mari kita lihat keadaan Len !

* * *

Len : Huahah ~ Len adalah penguasa hutan RIMBAAA !

Kaito : Len..lu gak malu apa diliatin sama banyak orang?

Len : Ya gak lah ! Eh? Apa kata lo? SUMIMASEN MINNA !

All : *sweatdropped*

Len : Oke Minna ! Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang binatangb! Disebelah saya sudah ada pemilik toko binatang namanya Oliver ! Oke pak, mas, bang, kakek, buyut, kun,san terserah lah ! Boleh saya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan?

Oliver : Ya, mau tanya apa ?

Len : Mbah lub! Ya kagak lah ! Ini kenapa dikasih nama Oliver Pet sih?

Oliver : Karena Oliver itu nama saya dan Pet itu hewan..

Len : Berarti Oliver hewan dong ?

Oliver : BUKAN GITU ! UDAH AH MASUK AJA KEDALEM !

* * *

Len : BUSET DAH ! INI TOKO BINATANG ATAU APA ?! MASA SEMUANYA BURUNG SIH ?!

Oliver : Saya pens berat Burung..

Len : Pak..sabar ya pak orang gak sabaran eh sabar disayang tuhan..

Kaito : *apa maksudnya?*

Len : Ehem ! Oke ada monyet gak ?

Oliver : Anda suka monyet ?!

Len : Ya ! Ya ! Bisa jadi ! Bisa jadi ! (?)

Oliver : Ke arah sana...

* * *

Len : Buset dah ! Monyetnya mirip banget sama gua!

Kaito : Lu kan gak ganteng..buktinya masih gantengan tuh monyet daripada lu..

Len : *kasih deathglare ke Kaito*

Kaito : AMPUUNN MAAAAKKKK !

Len : Oke abaikan saja tadi..

Oliver : Nah ini Burung Elang..

Len : WOY PAK ! SAYA BELUM KASIH PERTANYAAN TAU ! MALAH NGOMONG SENDIRI !

Oliver : Yeehh terserah dong orang saya lagi ngelayanin pelanggan lain !

Kaito : Geer banget sih lu..

Len : *kasih deathglare sekali lagi ke Kaito* Oke pemirsah ! Saya jadi tidak enak kalau si Bapak Oliver melayani orang lain..saya pemirsi dulu saya Len ! Balik ke Miku dan Rin

* * *

Miku : Yang tabah ya Kai..orang sabar disayang tuhan..

Rin : Oke besok tentang drama ! Dari...tunggu saja nanti !

Miku : Kami ucapkan..SAYONARA !

* * *

Mayu : Chap.10 updated ! Ada yang mau request chara yang ada di tema "drama" ? Mayu tunggu ! Oh ya untuk review! Mind to RnR?

**Kurotori Rei**

**Miku memang kasihan..**

**BETUL ! BETUL ! TETO KAN SUKA FRENCH BREAD !**

**Ikan ? ._. Tuna ada kok Rei-san !**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Tau tuh si Len..gaje banget ya?**

**Eaa..Len berarti fans berat Miku !**

**Kaiko Shion**

**Gak gak ! Len sama Kaito gak diusir kok ! :3 **

**Kiziro Kurokage**

**Oke ! PM-an ya ? **

**Okelah, gak ah, panggil sensei aja ! X3**

**Oke oke ! Arigato usulmu Kiziro-sensei !**


	11. Drama Time !

MINNNAAAAAAAA! GOMEN MAYU GAK APDET-APDET FANFICTIONNYA ERROR NIH XD. Oke,nevermind let's replay review!

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Jiah ! Len mah geernya udah kelewatan XD**

**Monyet lebih ganteng tapi Len lebih shota ! Haha ! **

**BINGO! PISANG LOVERS ! X3**

**Mikicnc**

**Etto..buat pengganti acara hari ini Miku sama Rin dulu ya? Mungkin di chapter berikutnya Mayu ganti XD**

**Luka buka toko ikan? Bagus tuh ! Mayu juga mikirin itu mulu dari tadi XD**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Gak suka tuna? Kasih aja lah ke Luka X3**

**Bener bener mirip malahan !**

**Suiga sora ? Oke ! Tapi Luka dulu ya baru Sora baru Gakupo XD**

***Note :**

**-Warning : Gaje,kependekan,alur cerita gak jelas -_-**

* * *

Miku : Yeeaahh pemirsaa ! Kangen gak sama saya? Pasti kangen dunggss! Kalau saya gak kangen ! Eh,keceplosan !

Rin : Geer amat lu dah Mik..mana mungkin orang kangen sama lu yang bibirnya maju gitu -_-

Miku : Elah lu! Terserah gua dong!

Rin : Blablabla! Oke hari ini kita membahas tentang drama!

Miku : Mau tau? Kepo ah!

Rin : LU BISA GAK DIEM DULU ?! Oke kalau mau tau mari kita lihat Len..

* * *

Len : Pemirsa ini dia tempat drama yang akan kita kunjungi namanya apa tuh?

Kaito : Namanya..waswiswusweswos..

Len : Ngawur ah lu! Namanya "Glamor Melodica" apaan tuh? Tanpa basa basi kita masuk kedalam! Nah pemirsa ini dia CUL-Senpai karena gak ada nama lengkapnya kita panggil saja NENEK CUL !

CUL : JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA NENEK !

Len : Maap nenek eh senpai ! Boleh gak kita wawancarain senpai sebentar ?

CUL : Silahkan mulai dari mana?

Len : Tujuan senpai membuka tempat drama ini untuk apa sih?

CUL : Buat seneng-seneng aja..

Kaito : *Baka..*

Len : Eehh..lalu kebanyakan anak-anak memerankan tentang apa?

CUL : Horror..

Len : Eehh..misalnya apa?

CUL : Insidious 1/2, Paranormal activity 1/2/3/4,Conjuring sampai hantu gaul ada juga kok..

Len : -_- *jawabannya gitu banget deh*

Kaito : ASTAJIIMM SENPAAII ! ANDA KESURUPAN YAAAA?!

Len : *ikutan ah..* IYA SENPAI ! ANAK ANAK GAK PADA KESIKSA TUH ?! PANGGIL PEMIMPIN AGAMA !

CUL : Gak usah panggil anak anak pada seneng kok..

L & K : *dasar tuh anak anak mau aja dirasukin sama nenek eh senpai CUL..*

Len : B-Baiklah kami pamit dulu!

* * *

Rin : PENDEK BANGET WAWANCARANYA BAKA !

Miku : Kesurupan ya?

Rin : GUA GAK KESURUPAN !

Miku : Baiklah sampai disini dulu maaf kalau gaje cerita pendek dll !

* * *

Mayu : AAAHH ! CAPEK CAPEK ! Maap ya kalau kependekan RnR Minna ? :)


End file.
